Tumbal
by Prominensa
Summary: Darah segar berceceran di mana-mana. Sasuke bisa melihat isi perut sang Putri dengan kedua matanya sendiri. Ia mual, tak kuasa untuk menutup mulutnya sendiri. [Fic horor untuk challenge di group SasuSaku Fictions #SSChallenge2k18 #SasuSakuFictions]


**TUMBAL**

 **By Zuppa Soup**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **SasuSaku AU/OOC/Rate M**

 **Prompt 1**

 **Summary:** **Darah segar berceceran di mana-mana. Sasuke bisa melihat isi perut sang Putri dengan kedua matanya sendiri. Ia mual, tak kuasa untuk menutup mulutnya sendiri. [Fic horor untuk challenge di group SasuSaku Fictions #SSChallenge2k18 #SasuSakuFictions]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Uchiha Sasuke tampak sedang melamun dan duduk di sebuah bangku yang terbuat dari bambu. Ia melamun sambil memandangi sang purnama yang seolah menjadi lampu di malam hari yang sunyi dan dingin ini.

Bunyi jangkrik mengiringinya dalam kesunyian, tidak lupa secangkir kopi hitam ikut menjadi teman akrab di waktu malam tiba. Tidak ada satu pun objek yang melintas. Padahal senja belum lama undur diri dari tahtanya.

Namun, Sasuke tidak terkejut. Karena memang beginilah keadaannya, desa tempat Sasuke tinggal akan terasa sepi meski waktu masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam sekali pun.

" _Huft_..." Ia membuang napas kasar dan manik hitamnya melirik ke arah cangkir kopi. Uap dari kopi masih mengepul dengan bebas, pertanda seseorang baru saja menyeduh serta meletakkanya di samping Sasuke.

Bibir Sasuke yang merah dan sedikit tebal membentuk sebuah kerucut. Pelan-pelan ia meniupkan angin kecil dari mulutnya ke sebuah cangkir dengan isi kopi panas di dalamnya. Tidak tahan menunggu dingin, Uchiha Sasuke pun menyeruput tanpa basa-basi lagi.

Beberapa detik kemudian, bunyi _slurp_ dan _prang_ terdengar bergantian di tempat Sasuke duduk.

" _Anjing_!" umpat Sasuke.

Ia tahu ini bukan salah siapa-siapa. Ini adalah murni kesalahannya sendiri. Panasnya kopi tidak mampu membuat bibir dan lidahnya menyambut dengan ramah ketika cairan hitam itu masuk ke dalam mulut. Alhasil Sasuke dengan refleks membuang cangkir porselen yang berwarna putih dan sudah sedikit usang itu, ke lantai teras dengan keramik warna putih.

" _Sialan_! Panas," ia masih mengumpat. Posisinya pun kini tidak lagi duduk manis di bangku, melainkan berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang.

Ada suara langkah sandal yang bergesekan dengan lantai yang hanya diplester semen. Pelan, tetapi Sasuke tahu arahnya pasti menuju ke tempat ia berdiri.

"Sasuke- _kun_ ... ada apa?" Itu suara istrinya—lembut dan menenangkan.

Sasuke hanya diam, melirik sekilas ke mata dengan iris hijau milik sang Istri. Mencoba mengeluarkan ekspresi setenang mungkin agar istrinya tidak merasa panik atau khawatir.

"Kopinya panas," ucap Sasuke dengan nada sedikit masam.

Sakura—istrinya, meraih lengan kiri Sasuke. Ia juga mengelusnya dengan lembut sambil tersenyum yang seolah dipaksakan. "Sabar ya, Sayang! Kamu hati-hati minumnya."

Kali ini Sasuke tidak merasa tenang dengan kata-kata Sakura. Ia justru menepis tangan putih Sakura dan menjatuhkan diri di bangku dengan cukup keras.

" _Ah_! Aku bosan, Saku. Kapan kita jadi orang kaya? Aku capek jadi orang miskin terus?" ucap Sasuke sedikit berteriak.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , jangan keras-keras nanti Sarada bangun. Tetangga juga bisa dengar." Sakura mendekati Sasuke dan ikut duduk di sampingnya.

Muka Sasuke berwarna merah padam. Bukan—bukan karena malu kepada istrinya, melainkan karena amarah yang sudah meluap hingga ubun-ubun. Terlihat dari deru napasnya yang labil dan kasar. Sakura menghela napas sejenak. Ia mengerti kenapa kondisi suaminya seperti ini. Uring-uringan dan penuh dengan emosi. Mengingat sudah dua tahun Sasuke menganggur.

Awalnya mereka adalah pasangan yang bahagia. Hidup dengan saling berkecukupan; damai dan apa adanya. Sakura sebagai istri tidaklah banyak menuntut. Pun Sasuke sebagai tulang punggung keluarga selalu mengajarkan hidup sederhana dan berhemat. Namun, suatu hari Sasuke diam-diam bermain judi. Mulanya hanya kegiatan iseng semata, tetapi lama-kelamaan menjadi rutinitas sehari-hari.

Sakura pun ikut menikmati hasil uang haram tersebut. Mereka benar-benar memberontak dari prinsip hidup yang sudah ia pegang sejak dulu. Seolah mereka berdua sudah bosan hidup miskin. Tidak peduli lagi apakah hal itu halal atau tidak—selama menghasilkan uang apa pun akan ia lakukan.

Mereka tenggelam dalam kegelapan selama kurang lebih 3 tahun lamanya. Meskipun banyak tetangga yang mencibir, mereka sama sekali tidak peduli dan memilih diam. Hingga Sakura dinyatakan positif hamil 3 bulan. Sakura meminta agar Sasuke berhenti bermain judi.

Namun, Sasuke tidak mengindahkan ucapan Sakura. Ia terus melakukan kegiatan haram itu sampai tiba saatnya hari kesialannya tiba. Ia—kalah. Sakura cukup frustrasi mendengar hal itu. Apalagi beberapa minggu setelahnya, Sasuke dipecat dari pekerjaannya karena korupsi.

Kini, menyesal pun juga percuma. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Kehamilan Sakura mungkin memang sudah menjadi pertanda agar Sasuke segera bertobat, keluar dari jalan yang disesatkan oleh setan.

Lalu apakah Sasuke benar-benar bertobat?

Mungkin hari kemarin iya. Namun, tidak hari ini. Ada bisikan yang sejak maghrib tadi tidak pernah lepas dari Sasuke. Mengajaknya keluar dari rasa bosan hidup apa adanya.

Dalam amarah yang masih menyelimuti hati, tanpa berpikir panjang Sasuke mulai mengatakan sesuatu hal yang di luar logika. "Aku ingin memelihara tuyul."

Sakura tersentak kaget, pupil matanya membulat. Ia tidak menyangka suaminya akan mengatakan suatu hal yang bagi Sakura amat sangat konyol untuk dilakukan.

"Apa-apa maksud Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura dengan ragu-ragu. Dengan seksama, Sakura melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak ada ekspresi bercanda.

"Iya Sakura. Kita pelihara tuyul," jawabnya—serius.

Pupil hijau Sakura bergerak-gerak dengan ekspresi bingung. Entah kenapa bibirnya tidak bisa mengucapkan kalimat apa pun untuk menyanggah ucapan Sasuke. Lidahnya kaku.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , aku tidak mau," ucap Sakura tegas. Ia menatap kedua manik hitam Sasuke sambil berharap Sasuke tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh. "Pikirkanlah sekali lagi, _Anata_. Aku yakin sebentar lagi Sasuke- _kun_ akan mendapat pekerjaan."

Sasuke diam sejenak. Ia sengaja membuang muka ke arah lain. Jika ia menatap terlalu lama wajah Sakura, ia takut pendapatnya akan goyah.

"Sampai kapan terus begini? Aku tidak yakin ... bisa membelikan Sarada susu besok," ucap Sasuke lirih.

Mereka berdua terdiam. Purnama menjadi saksi bisu pasangan yang sedang dilanda konflik itu. Angin malam berembus sekilas. Tengkuk mereka terasa seperti ditiup oleh seseorang tak kasat mata. Dan Sakura, dengan tangan dinginnya mengusap tengkuknya supaya lebih hangat.

Hening beberapa menit. Dan Sasuke mulai bangkit dari tempat ia duduk. Tidak ada lagi hal yang harus dipertimbangkan. Sasuke memutuskan sendiri ide aneh yang muncul dan bersarang di otaknya itu.

"Aku pergi Sakura." Sekalipun ia tidak menoleh. "Aku sudah memutuskannya—solusi dari semua ini."

"Sasuke- _kun_ , aku mohon kamu jangan pergi ke tempat yang aneh-aneh." Sakura ikut bangkit dan menahan sang suami dengan memegang lengannya kuat-kuat. "Aku mohon ... pasti ada jalan lain. Tuyul bukan solusinya." Sasuke menatap mata Sakura. Sudah ia duga jika ia membicarakan hal ini dengan Sakura, itu hanya akan membuat istrinya tidak menyetujuinya. "Aku khawatir, Sasuke- _kun_. Firasatku tidak enak," ucap Sakura dengan bibir bergetar. Matanya berkaca-kaca menatap Sasuke.

Namun, Sasuke memilih menghempaskan tangan Sakura dan berlari tanpa pamit menerjang angin malam untuk ke suatu tempat. Tempat di mana seharusnya tidak ia kunjungi seumur hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Siapa di sana?" tanya seseorang dari balik pintu. Suaranya sedikit berat, tetapi juga tegas. Bisa ditebak dari suaranya, seseorang itu pasti sudah separuh abad lebih usianya.

"Aku Sasuke," jawab Sasuke sambil menunduk. "Boleh saya masuk?"

"Sasuke ya? Masuk dan duduklah di hadapanku!" perintahnya.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam sebuah rumah yang ukurannya hanya 10x10 meter. Tidak terlalu luas memang, di dalamnya juga banyak dipasang sesuatu yang aneh. Misal ada patung ular di mana-mana. Aroma busuk bangkai binatang juga anyir darah, menusuk indra penciuman setiap orang yang masuk ke dalam rumah milik sang dukun. Dukun Orochimaru namanya. Atau yang akrab dipanggil "Mbah Oro".

"Mbah, aku mau minta tolong! Sasuke langsung duduk di hadapan Mbah Oro. "Aku ingin pelihara tuyul."

" _Fu, fu, fu_... kamu yakin?" Mata Mbah Oro terlihat seolah menyelidiki mata Sasuke. Pun Sasuke yang menatap Mbah Oro dengan tatapan tajam tanpa ekspresi.

Suasana di dalam ruangan menjadi kaku dan berselimut atmosfir dingin. Sasuke masih menatap Mbah Oro seolah ia adalah seorang kanibal yang patut diwaspadai. Sedangkan Mbah Oro menatap Sasuke seolah ia adalah mangsa yang siap dimakan hidup-hidup.

"Ada syaratnya, Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Apa?"

Sasuke terlihat antuasias dan tidak sabaran. Membuat Mbah Oro semakin merasa ingin cepat-cepat menikmati tubuh Sasuke.

"Cukup kau pilih satu pohon pisang di belakang rumah ini untuk kau tebang dengan kapak yang sudah aku siapkan," jelas Mbah Oro.

"Itu mudah," jawab Sasuke dan memberi isyarat untuk segera memulainya. "Cepat antar aku sekarang juga," lanjutnya.

"Aku akan memberimu tuyul yang bisa mengambil uang berapa pun yang kamu minta. Dan kamu tidak perlu membayar atas jasaku ini."

Sasuke justru curiga. Ia yang tadinya hendak berdiri, mendadak mengurungkan niatnya dan menatap kembali Mbah Oro. "Kenapa?" selidiknya.

"Tak apa. Aku tahu sulit bagimu untuk membayar saat ini juga. Kamu bisa membayarku seminggu setelah tuyul ini beraksi."

Sasuke mengangguk kemudian bangkit dari posisinya. Pun Mbah Oro siap memberi kapak untuk Sasuke jadikan alat untuk menebang pohon pisang di belakang.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua berdiri di luar. Memandang deretan pohon pisang yang ia yakin ada lebih dari 10 batang pohon. Aneh memang. Setiap pohon pisang itu terlihat punya ciri yang berbeda-beda jika kita cermat mengamatinya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , silakan pilih satu pohon!" Mbah Oro tersenyum. "Yang mana saja yang kau sukai."

Sasuke menelan ludahnya. Tangan kanannya sudah memegang kapak dengan kuat. Suasana malam membuat jantungnya dua kali lipat berdetak. Namun, ia sudah membulatkan tekad hari ini. Ia harus pulang membawa tuyul.

"Aku pilih pohon yang itu," tunjuk Sasuke.

Ia segera menghampiri pohon yang ia pilih sendiri. Saat sang angin menerpa kulitnya, ia mendengar suara gelak tawa seorang anak kecil. Sasuke yakin itu mungkin suara tuyul. Sebentar lagi ia akan terbiasa dengan suara makhluk itu.

Langkah demi langkah, Sasuke mencoba menormalkan detak jantungnya sendiri. Padahal jarak pohon pisang itu, seharusnya tidak sejauh ini. Akan tetapi, entah kenapa ia tidak segera sampai ke tempat tujuan. Langkahnya berat. Sangat berat.

Hingga akhirnya, tibalah Sasuke di pohon pisang pilihannya. Ia berdiri menatap pohon pisang yang tingginya hanya 2 meteran. Entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan sampai Sasuke memilih pohon ini daripada pohon lainnya. Yang jelas ia hanya memilih secara acak saja.

Bisikan di telinganya mengisyaratkan tanda agar Sasuke segera menebang pohon. Kedua tangan kekar itu sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mulai menebas.

 **1**

 **2**

 **3**

 **4**

 **5**

Detik kelima pohon pisang sudah ditebas olehnya. Hanya butuh 3-5 kali tebasan hingga pohon itu roboh tepat di hadapan Sasuke.

Cucuran keringat di dahi ia seka dengan punggung tangan. Menebas pohon pisang ternyata cukup melelahkan bagi Sasuke. Napasnya terengah-engah hingga mulutnya ikut terbuka. Sasuke masih diam di tempat. Namun, ia pun tersentak ketika pundaknya disentuh oleh Mbah Oro.

"Sudah cukup Sasuke- _kun_. Pulanglah! Dan bawa toples ini." Mbah Oro menyodorkan toples sebagai rumah si tuyul. Sasuke seketika tampak sumringah.

"Terima kasih. Aku pamit pulang." Sasuke mengangguk. "Aku juga akan datang lagi setelah tuyul ini sudah menghasilkan uang."

"Ya, tentu saja. Dan jangan menyesal Sasuke- _kun_. _Fufufu_ ...," kikik Mbah Oro.

Sasuke pulang, memunggungi Mbah Oro yang sedang terkikik sendiri. Sungguh ia tidak peduli dengan tingkah aneh Mbah Oro—ia hanya ingin segera pulang dan memberi kabar kepada Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, Sasuke langsung buru-buru masuk kamar saat mendengar Sakura menjerit. Ia cukup terkejut karena teriakan Sakura yang cukup memekakkan telinga.

"Ada apa Sakura?"

Belum sempat Sakura menjawab, Sasuke sudah melihat ke arah putrinya—Sarada. Kedua manik hitamnya melebar dengan ekspresi terkejut setengah mati. Sarada, anak perempuan yang ia sering banggakan—tubuhnya—terbelah menjadi dua.

Darah segar berceceran di mana-mana. Sasuke bisa melihat isi perut sang putri dengan kedua matanya sendiri. Ia mual, tak kuasa untuk menutup mulutnya sendiri. Namun, dibanding dirinya sendiri, ia lebih panik saat melihat tubuh Sakura terjatuh karena tidak sadarkan diri. Sasuke pun segera menolong Sakura. Menyenderkannya di kasur. Air mata; keringat dingin bercucuran membasahi wajah Sasuke.

"Hiks ... apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa jadi seperti ini?" Sasuke menangis juga berteriak dengan histeris.

Sosok di dalam toples justru terdengar cekikikan. Membuat Sasuke menoleh ke arah toples, mengangkatnya dan memandangi tuyul dari Mbah Oro itu.

"Hahaha, Sasuke- _sama_ , daging putrimu lezat sekali. Heeemmm, meskipun baru usianya belum genap lima tahun, tetapi dagingnya memang benar-benar lezat. Aku suka tumbal darimu," ucap si Tuyul tanpa rasa bersalah.

Sasuke menatap bergantian antara toples dan tubuh putrinya. Kini ia menyadari sesuatu hal. Tanpa ia duga sama sekali, ia telah menjadikan putrinya sendir sebagai tumbal tuyul. Beberapa detik kemudian, tubuh Sasuke merosot jatuh. Ia menangis histeris dan mengacak rambut dengan ekspresi frustrasi.

Bukankah setiap hal yang kita lakukan memang ada resikonya? Pun dengan memilih sesuatu. Terkadang untuk mencapai kebahagiaan, perlu ada yang dikorbankan. Akan tetapi, benarkah ini adalah kebahagiaan yang diinginkan Sasuke? Hidup bahagia namun keluarganya menjadi tumbal atas keegoisannya.

"Sarada ... hiks ... maafkan Papa, Nak!"

Apa kau menyesal Uchiha Sasuke?

 **[End]**


End file.
